


Our days

by paupaupi



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy x Quynh, Birthday Celebrations, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Immortal Wives, Pre Canon, andromaquynh, soft quynh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupaupi/pseuds/paupaupi
Summary: Quynh learns Andromache has never celebrated her birthday, so she takes on herself to choose a day to celebrete the existence of the woman she loves.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Our days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/gifts).



> Happy birthday Lilo, have a great one ♥

Andromache and Quynh have been dancing all night. They were in a small village and tonight was the celebration of the Lord's birthday. The villagers had gathered at the central park and made a party for their Lord. There was music and a lot of food. Andromache and Quynh took advantage of the situation and had a great time having fun. 

“Birthday parties are fun” She tells Andromache, as she sits at her side to take a rest from dancing.

“They are” Andromache agrees.

“I was borned in the spring equinox” She lets her know happily. “I always loved my birthday. My father would buy my brothers and I our favorite fruit for our birthdays and hide them in our home for us to find. For me was xoai, mango” She relates happily.

“That sounds nice” Andromache appreciates. 

“What about you?” She asks curiously.

“What about me?” Andromache asks. 

Quynh knows Andromache understood her and knows what she meant with her question. Then, why is she avoiding it? Quynh only wants to know her better, and she wants to know about this now. She wants to know everything about the woman she loves. So, she takes it as a challenge and keeps asking.

“When is your birthday? How do you celebrate it?” She questions, pressing her on the topic she wants to know. 

“I don’t know” Andromache answers her, without looking at her eyes, as she was ashamed of something.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” She requests to know. 

“That I don’t know when I was borned and I’ve never celebrated my birthday” Andromache replies, after taking a long breath like she was preparing herself for this kind of conversation. 

“What?” She asks, in shock.

“When I was borned we didn’t count time as people do now, we didn't even have names to call each other or spoken languages to communicate between us. It all changes with time and it will keep changing” Andromache explains. “Maybe in the next century birthdays would stop being important once again” She adds, as it is not a big deal.

But it is. For Quynh birthdays are a big deal. So, she decides she’s gonna make a birthday for Andromache. She’s gonna choose a day for her and celebrate her existence. She deserves it. 

She chooses the day of winter’s solstice, because she knows Andromache loves winter. From that moment on that day would be Andromache's birthday for them. She makes a baklava for her and buys candles so she can make wishes. 

When Andromache wakes up and finds the baklava she’s really surprised.

“What is this?” 

“Your birthday cake” Quynh answers her. “From this moment on, today is gonna be the day we celebrate your existence” She informs her plan.

“Quynh this is not nece…” Andromache starts protesting.

“It is, because you are important to me” She interrupts her. “Now make a wish and blow the candles” She commands. 

Andromache laughs and that makes her feel happy, because she has caused it. She watches the woman she loves close her eyes, make a wish and blow the candles, just as she has asked her to do. Quynh claps happily at her accomplishment. 

That day they do what Andromache loves the most to do, they go horse riding, getting lost in nature. 

Is sunset time when Quynh thinks is the perfect time to give her the present she has for her. 

“I have a present for you” She tells her, as they make camp on a river’s shore.

“What?” Andromache asks surprises. “You shouldn’t have” She says, likes she can’t believe it.

“I wanted to” She assures her. “Now close your eyes” She requests.

Andromache closes her eyes. Quynh looks at her and takes a moment to appreciate how beautiful she is. She gives her a little kiss on her nose and then takes her necklace and put it in the neck of the woman she loves.

“Ready” She tells her softly. 

She watches as Andromache opens her eyes and looks at her necklace in shock. She’s glad she could surprise her with her gesture, she loves surprising her. Andromache might be a couple of thousands of years older than her, but she’s happy that she kept her wondrous soul.

“I can’t take it” Andromache says, panicking a little. “This is your grandmother amulet and she gave it to you for protection, because she loved you” She justifies.

“That’s exactly why I want you to have it” She argues. “I love you” She confesses.

“I love you too” She says with a big smile.

They kiss and she knows this meant the world to the other woman. Quynh likes words and needs them to express her feelings. But Andromache, she’s more an action person. She shows love with the little things she does. So she knows giving her necklace it’s more minghtfull to her than any word could be.

In the next spring equinox Quynh finds some mangoes in the bag she was carrying her travel clothes and immediately knows what it means, Andromache is celebrating her day. 


End file.
